Sk8tr Boi
by TomboyDiva
Summary: When a skater boy and a surfer girl collide what will happen. A story about love and friendship. Kataang and Tokka.
1. 1: The Skate Park

1: The Skate Park

"Yeah, Air Man!"

Aang zipped across the half pipe again. Onlookers watched in awe at him as he was gliding through the air as if he were flying. He had just moved to Hawaii and man was he loving it. Aang and his uncle Gyatso were always traveling and so the news of the move wasn't a surprise, actually when he found out he was going to Hawaii he was stoked.

"Sweet air!" A guy had stated as he came over to meet the awesome skater in the flesh.

"Thanks," Aang said.

"I'm Sokka. You new?"

"Yeah, just moved into a beach house downtown."

"Really? What's the house number?"

"100."

"We're 101! Looks like we're neighbors."

"Awesome. Wait, WE're 101?"

"Yeah me and my sister."

Sokka pointed over his shoulder and when Aang saw her, his jaw hit the pavement. She was the most stunning girl he had ever seen. Her mocha skin glistened in the sunlight and the wind gently blew through her chocolate locks. But what he noticed the most were her eyes as blue as the sea.

"I'll introduce you guys. Come on."

The boys jumped on their boards and road over to her. She was sitting on a bench staring at the ocean. Aang was all too eager and when they got there he was so entranced that he forgot to stop. CRASH, right into a bush. Great first impression.

"Nice to know you've fallen for my sister." Sokka joked.

Aang blushed as he pulled himself out of the shrubbery. He looked up and saw Katara giggling. She picked up the board.

"Cool skateboard," she stated.

"Thanks"

It was black with a blue arrow running from tail to nose and glow-in-the-dark wheels. Gyatso had given it to him for his twelfth birthday. Now four years later they were inseparable.

"Do you ride," he asked as she handed it to him, their hands brushing.

"Not a skateboard. A surfboard is more my speed."

"That sounds like fun."

"Well, maybe we could surf together sometime." She said with a blush.

He noticed and gave her a warm smile.

"I'd love too. How about tomorrow."

"Perfect. Oh, I'm so stupid we haven't even officially met. I'm Katara."

"Aang. Your brother says you guys live in the house at 101 and I live at 100, so I guys we'll be seeing a lot of each other…neighbor."

Her face lit up.

"Great! We can give you a ride home if you want."

"Sure."

"Do I even exist!" Sokka was more than offended by totally being excluded from the conversation.

"Great, my sister just stole my new friend."

* * *

Thoughts? Please comment.


	2. 2: A Great View

2: A Great View

Sokka, Katara and Aang headed for the parking lot. Aang followed them to a '69 Camaro.

"Sweet ride," he stated as they climbed into the car, Katara letting Aang take shot gun.

"Yeah, I know it's-"

"Dad's." Katar cut off her brother's boasting. He glared at her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"He 's letting Sokka drive it while he's out to sea." Katara continued when she saw Aang's inquisitive look.

"He's in the Navy."

"Oh. How long has he been gone?"

"Two years," Sokka answered solemnly. The three were quiet for a while and Aang was content to check out the scenery.

" Where'd you live before?" Katara asked breaking the silence.

Aang smiled. "Where haven't we lived? We're constantly moving."

"Why? Is it because of his job?"

"No. We just love traveling. I mean, it's better than being stuck in one place all your life."

Katara thought about it. She'd never left Hawaii and she always wanted to travel.

"But," he continued lookin out the window, "if I had to be stuck somewhere this seems like a pretty good place to be."

He turned back to her. "It has a great view."

She blushed and noticed the twinkle in his eyes. But their moment was ruined as her brother swacked him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Sokka!"

"What? He-"

Katara glared at him in the you-better-apolpgize-now way.

"I'm sorry, Aang."

"Me too, I guess."

Katara sighed. "Play nice boys."

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison and she giggled.

"We're here."

"Great," Aang stated. He got out of the car and gave Katar his hand to help her out.

"Why thank you, kind sir." she teased.

"You are very welcome, miss."

Sokka groaned.

"Let's go lover boy." He stated as he grabbed Aang's shoulder causing him to stumble.

"Still falling for my sister?"

"Hey, that time was your fault."

"You still haven't denied it" Sokka pointed out.

Aang could feel his cheeks heatin up. Sokka was right, he couldn't deny it.


	3. 3: Better Tomorrow

3: Better Tomorrow

The house was a light blue. It showed wear from storms but stood strong. Aang's house was a bit older, most of the yellow paint had chipped off leaving the bear gray wood underneath, but it almost looked better that way. The trio headed for the blue house until they heard a voice.

"Aang."

the three turned to see Aang's uncle standing in the doorway of the second house and a fruity aroma was eminating form inside.

"Hey Gyatso," Aang said as they walked over.

"I see you've made some new friends," Gyatso said.

"Yeah, this is Katara and Sokka, our neighbors."

"Hey" said Sokka.

"It's nice to meet you," Katar said.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Gyatso said giving Aang a quick glance, " Why don't you come inside for some dinner."

"That's ok, we can eat at home," Katara said.

"I insist." he said.

"Thanks' exclaimed Katara giving in.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're vegetarian," Aang infromed them as they walked inside.

"What? No meat?" Sokka yelled petrified.

"Sokka, you don't need meat for every meal." Katara stated.

"How are we even related?" Sokka retorted.

"Ugh, If you have to have meat just bring your own...if that's ok." she added turning to Aang and his uncle.

"That's fine. Now please come in. I think you will enjoy the fruit pie." Gyatso said.

"Nobody makes fruit pies like Uncle Gyatso." Aang said.

"Well, it does sound tasty. I'd love some."

After Sokka returned with a platter of meat ad they had all eaten the main course, they dug into the fruit pie.

"Here, let me give you a slice," Aang offered it to Katara.

"Thanks," she said taking the plate from him.

"Mm. This is really good." she said after taking a bite.

"Thank you, miss Katara."

"Can I have some more?" came Sokka's muffled request face still stuffed after gobbling up his first slice.

Gyatso happily gave him another.

"Wow Sokka. You actually like something that doesn't have meat in it," his sister teased.

Sokka went rigid.

"That does not leave this house." He said seriously and they all laughed.

"So where are your parents?" Gyatso asked.

The siblings' faces turned serious.

"Our dad's in he Navy and we lost our mom ten years ago." Sokka answered.

They were all silent for a moment.

"Aang lost his parents too." Gyatso said quietly.

"Really?" Katar asked turning to him.

"Yeah, but I was 3 so I don't really remember them."

"I'm so sorry." she said trying to comfort him.

"Well, you have it worse you actually knew your mom, I didn't. Gyatso is the only family I have left."

Katara reached over and gently gave his hand a squeeze.

"Not true," she said, "Now you have us."

Aang's face lit up slightly and they exchanged smiles.

"So are you entering the skate competition?" Katara asked lightening the mood and changing the subject.

"Skate competition?" Aang asked suddenly intrigued.

"Dude, every skater in Hawaii strives to someday win the Avatar Trophy... and a thousand bucks," Sokka said.

"Well, I guess I could enter, if I'm good enough," Aang said.

"Of course you're good enough," Katar said with a smile, "You're amazing."

He grinned.

"I've never seen anyone get air like you, Air Man," Sokka chimed in, "Well, except for Toph Beifong."

Aang was stunned. "THE Toph Beifong. The-"

"Greatest Female Skater in the US." he and Katar said in unison.

"Yeah," she added.

"Is she entering the competition?" Aang asked nervously.

"No. She's actually the judge." Katara said.

"Great, that makes me feel better." Aang said sarcasticly.

"How do you guys know her?" he asked.

"She just so happens to be my girlfriend." Sokka bragged.

"Wait. YOU are dating Toph Beifong?" Aang questioned.

"Why did you say that like she's out of my league?" Sokka asked offended.

"Well-"

"Hey!"

"Kidding. That's really cool. Not afraid to admit that your girlfriend is a better skater than you?"

"Actually, I'd be more afraid to not."

They all laughed. Toph was great but she had a short temper and was very competitive which is why she wasn't allowed to enter the competition, but they appeased her by letting her judge.

"Maybe you can meet her tomorrow." Sokka said.

"That'd be great," Aang said turning to Katara with a smile, "As long as it doesn't interfere with our surfing plans."

She blushed but stated confidently, "Absolutely not."

"Sweet."

He was totally looking forward to it. Gyatso smiled knowingly.

Katara looked out the window and saw how late it was.

"Well, we better go." She stated slightly saddened.

"See you tomorrow?" Aang asked rather that stated just checking.

"Definitely." she said then she added teasingly, "Later, skater boy."

Aang grinned, "See ya, surfer girl. Bye Sokka." he added almost emotionless.

"Yeah, thanks." Sokka said sarcasticly.

Aang watched them as they left and didn't go back inside the house until thye had disappeared inside theirs.

"So, you two have a date tomorrow?" Gyatso asked so innocently as Aang walked back in.

Aang turned red. "We just met, we're just friends, and we're just surfing."

"Well, if it's JUST the two of you then it sounds like a date to me," Gyatso said.

Before Aang had time to respond Gyatso had turned out the light and headed upstairs for be, leaving his nephew in the dark.

Aang let out a mock annoyed sigh and ascended the staircase himself. As he got ready for bed he couldn't help but smile at how great the day had been. Shredding in a new skate park, getting two new friends, and meeting the girl of his dreams. yep, today was awesome but with meeting Toph Deifong and going surfing with Katara, tomorrow will be even better.


	4. 4: Toph Beifong

4:Toph Beifong

When Katara woke up the next morning she couldn't wait til the afternoon. She wnated the day to pass by quickly so that she could go surfing with Aang. What was it about him: his goofy grin, the way he treated her, his mesmorizing gray eyes? She didn't know , maybe it was all three, but there was something about that boy that she really liked.

She decided to invite Aang and Gyatso over for breakfast as a way of officially welcoming them to the neighborhood. She started to go ahead and make the pancakes but second guessed herself knowing that her brother would devour them before Aang or Gyatso even got a wiff. So she walked across the yard and knock on the door and it imidiately opened.

"Hey Katara." he said cheerfully.

"Hey Aang. I was wondering if you and Gyatso would like to have breakfast with us." she said with a smile and with every word she said Aang's face brightened even more.

"We'd love too. We'll be over in a second."

"K" she said and started back across the yard. She was halfway to the house when Aang joined her. Gyatso walking a few paces behind them.

"Sorry I haven't made it yet but I knew you wouldn't get any if Sokka smelled them." she said as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's ok. How about I help you?" Aang offered.

"Thank." she said with a warm smile.

Aang set the table as Katara began making the pancakes. Sure enough as soon as the scent of the batter wafted in to his room, Sokka was in the kitchen.

"Food." he yelled as if he hadn't eaten in a week. "Oh, hey guys."

"Good morning, Sokka." Gyatso said.

"Wow. you were right" Aang said to Katara.

"I told you." she replied.

"Right about what?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said nonchalant.

Her brother shrugged it off and practically dove into his stack of pancakes.

After the three friends finished breakfast and said goodbye to Gyatso, they hopped in the car and headed for Toph's house.

to say it was huge is an undersstatement. It's ginormous. aang gaped at the mansion before them and he coul only think of one word.

"Whoa!"

"Great, right?" Sokka said, "One of the perks to owning the greatest sporting gear manufacturing company in the world." he paused "Another is having a girlfriend whose parents let us try out new prototypes."

"Sweet." Aang exclaimed.

As they entered the house it looked clean and fancy. Pristine. Until they heard a whoop from upstairs. Toph rode the railing down to the foyer and stopped just in front of them grabbing her board.

" 'Bout time you guys got here." she said.

"well, you know how some people are about breakfast." Katara said gesturing to her brother.

"Thirds?" toph asked.

"Fourths." Katara stated.

"I'm a growing boy and breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Sokka said in defense.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Good thing we always have plenty of food around here." Toph joked.

"That's one of the things I love about this place." Sokka said.

Aang wasn't listening. He was in awe that THE Toph Beifong was standing there. She noticed and looked at him.

"And who are you?"

"Toph this is our friend Aang. He's a skater too." Katara said.

Toph didn't seem impressed.

"You any good?" she asked.

"Uh.." Aang stammered.

"Good he's awesome!" sokka said, "They call him Air Man cause he practically flys through the air."

"Well." Toph said. "Let's see just how good you are."

Aang was nervous as Toph lead them out to the skating area behind the house. He didn't want to look like a foolin front of Toph Beifong... or Katara for that matter. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do great." Katara siad reassuringly.

He gave her an uneasy smile but she did make him feel a little better.

He tried not to look at toph so he could get in the zone. He then grabbed his board and jetted into the half pipe. After skating until he was out of breath he skated back over to his friends.

Toph's face was blank.

"I'll admit your pretty good." Aang smiled, "But," his face fell, "you have real competition out there. Especially Jet."

"I hate that guy." Sokka said with a grimace.

"Who's Jet?" Aang asked.

"Just some punk who thinks he and his gang are the best skaters around." Sokka said. "And he's always messing with Katara, trying to get her to be 'his babe'."

Aang looked at her and she looked away that moment he promised himself he wouldn't let Jet or anyone else hurt her.

"Don't worry, Katara. I won't let Jet mess with you ever again." He stated protectively.

"Thanks Aang." she said giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Alright enough of this, now it's time for me to show Twinkletoes some real moves." Toph said.

Aang rolled his eyes at the new nickname and they all grabbed their boards.

After skating for a while Sokka said, "Well I don't know about you guys but all that skating has made me hungry."

"You said it!" Toph chimed in.

"You too are definitly meant to be." Katara said.

They all went back inside for lunch. Aang had never seen so much food. They had every food imaginable. When they had all eaten their fill he and Katara siad goodbye and decided to go get ready for surfing. Aang called Gyatso to come pick them up so that Sokka could spend more time with his girlfriend.

"So ready for your date?" he teased when they got in the car.

"Gyatso!" Aang said totally embarrassed both teens blushing. "Were not dating." then unbeknownst to each other both added in their minds, "_Yet_".


End file.
